Lost and Found
by X3sAsoDeiX3
Summary: Sasori ran away from his village being chased by ANBU. he is badly hurt and falls in a forest. Deidara took a walk and found the redheaded boy and took him back to his cabin. Implies DeiSaso Yaoi


He'd been running for days non-stop. He ran at full speed, as fast as his legs would go, as fast as he willed his body. Red hair whip-lashed his face when he ran, objects hit him in various places, but he never stopped running. Already he'd crossed two complete nations and a village or two,and was running through his had run from his home, Sunagakure, had crossed through the Amegakure, and was now crossing through Kusagakure. It seemed impossible that the young red head had crossed such a great length within days, but he'd been running non-stop, even though his body was exuasted, he pushed it further than his limits. He had to, there was no choice, he just had to keep running.  
He finally stopped when his ankle was caught by a large rock, nearly snapping it. He shook violently, his breathing sounded like hypervenilation, he retched what felt like gallons. His body had finally given out, much to his horror. He thought those 'little' breaks he took back in Amegakure were enough, but turns out, they weren't. Now here he was, lost, collapsed, emprty now after all thatthrowing up, and a broken ankle. Not to mention his battered body, bloody, bruised, and entirely exuasted beyond beleif. He moaned, his mouth tasted of bile, his body still shook, and he was bleeding from all of the gashes. He was dizzy from the loss of blood, and his excuricatingly long run. All he could do was lie there, shaking, panting, and bleeding.  
He tensed his body at every sound he heard. He wanted to keep running, but a shrap pang from his broken ankle refused to get up and carry him again. He cursed after each gasping and shuddering breath. Laying there, he realized how hungrey and tired he was. But still, he couldn't move, no matter how much he wanted to. He perked his head up as he heard twigs snap. He reached for the kunai tied around his leg. He held it out, defending himself, which was about all he could do, moving caused him more pain. He would have yelled for whatever was approaching to stay back, but he was still trying to breath normally.  
What walked out to face him wasn't what he expected. He expected his pursuers, or maybe a curious animal or something. But instead, what revealed itself was just an ordinary blonde......girl? No.....flat chest, had to be a guy. Well, 'he' could pass off to be a 'she' is he wanted to. His hair was long enough, and he had all his bangs covering one of his bright blue eyes. The blonde noticed the red head laying on the ground, a complete mess. His ankle seemed to be twisted, maybe even broken, and there was also a pile of puke close to him on the ground. He was shaking violently and was covered in cuts, bruises, and blood. He looked really tense, and had a worn out, dull kunaipointed at the blonde man. Heck, he was barely concious. The blonde walked cautiously toward the severly injured red head, the red head tightend his grip on the kunai. The blonde walked caaualy around him, as if he saw this everyday. The angered red head couldn't do anything to him when he was behind him, except maybe throw the kunai and miss badly. Before the kid on the ground could do anything, the blonde kicked his ankle, sending a wave of blinding white pain through him. The last thing he saw was the blonde walking closer to him before he lost his battle for conciousness.  
The red head woke up, dazed and completly sore all over. But he was warm, so how bad could that be? Wait......warm?.....How did he get warm? Unless.....no......that blonde figure back there wasn't his enemy, he was sure of that........butwhere was he? Surely he wasn't captured by that man backthere, unless he was holding onto him until his enemy picked him up? Maybe, maybe not. He wasn't sure,but he looked around as soon as the swirling dizzyness had died down some. Where was he, and why? How did he get here, and who could have brought him here? He was about to get up, and as he tried, he felt the need to hurl again. He gasped aloud, his ankle made a cracking noise, and a large gash on his side burned fiercly,red seeped into....a bandage? Who put a bandage on him? He looked over at himself, trying his best not to open anymore cuts. He was all fixed up, as it looked like someone had put stuff on all of his wounds. He sat backin thecomfy bed he was set in, wincing as he lay back on his now re-opendcut.  
His bandage around his waist was now throughly soaked in blood and he was getting dizzy again from losing so much. He felt something trickle downhis leg. Great.....now the blood was leaking out of the wrap. What was next? His stomach demanded his attention as soon as he thought that. Oh yeah, he hadn't eaten in, what?....3 maybe more days or something?His head seemed to be playing tricks with him too, he could have sworn he could smell food, which was not making him feel better. HIs stomach grumbled loudly, yelling for attention to be fed, hunger gnawing at his sum all his pain up that he was currently in; he was starving, his side was bleeding, he was dizzy from loss of blood, his ankle felt searing pain since it had made that cracking sound, and his whole body could feel himself sinking back into unconciousness, which was now much more perferable than lying here in all sorts of pain. He blacked out again.


End file.
